Time Passes
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: It's been two years since he has seen Carlos, three years for Logan, and five for Kendall. Now he's back in Minnesota for a much needed vacation and he plans to visit his friends. As he visits Carlos and Logan, he notices that every time he mentions Kendall they start to act weird and when he goes to see Kendall, he realizes that a lot can happen in five years. Kames/Cargan
1. Homecoming

Author Note:

Random: HI! Yes I've started another story! I really shouldn't but Where It Began is stressing me out so I had to take a break from it.

Hikaru: It's kind of funny to watch.

Kaoru: She almost pulled her hair out.

Random: *Pout* They don't need to know that.

Hikaru: Yes they do.

Random: *Glare* So, anyway, I got this idea by reading a story about James wishing he had never been born and then a angle took him around to show him what would have happened if he hadn't and this is kind of one of the scenario's. It's not the same thing that happened but the result it the same. Im not going to tell, because then it ruins the surprise.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Radom no own anything but plot!

Random: WARNINGS: Yes I'm doing the warnings Hikaru.

Hikaru: *Pout*

Random: Okay, so, I'm not sure it this is going to go past T. I want to try and actually write a 'T' story, but I make no promises! It more than likely will be bumped to 'M'. I'm just not completely sure yet, so I'm setting the rating at 'T'. If your reading this and suddenly is bumped to 'M' and you don't read those, I'm sorry. So you have been WARNED! Other then that this is a BoyXBoy story featuring my OTP, Kames! With a side of established Cargan.

Hikaru: Since she did my job! I'll end it. Enjoy!

*_"Worse. I may have had...briefly, mind you...stirrings."-Jack Sparrow_*

I.

Was.

Back!

After five years, I was back home in Minnesota. The first thing I was going to do was see Carlos! I hadn't seen him in almost two years. After the break up of Big Time Rush, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all went back to Minnesota. Don't freak out. We didn't have a fight. It was more of a… different dreams thing. I wanted to be a rock star with adoring fans! My other three friends not so much.

Carlos was now a school teacher. Not the normal kind of school teacher mind you. He was the president of his own stunt double school. That's correct, Carlos owns his own school. After the band broke up he got into stunt doubling and would travel all over the world to do stunts. Then one day, he called me and asked if I'd come to the grand opening of his school. It was a very odd thing for me. Anyway, somewhere along the way Carlos had to teach some newbie stuntees how to… well stunt. The school they had previously gone to hadn't taught them very well, so Carlos takes them under his wing and teaches them how to jump off a fifty foot building without hurting themselves. That was when Carlos found his true calling.

Logan went back to school and graduated early from Yale. He is now one of the youngest and most sought after doctors. I haven't seen Logan in three years and after I see Carlos I'm going to go see him.

The person that I'm most excited to see again was Kendall. I haven't seen him since the day I waved him off as he flew away on an airplane back to Minnesota. We didn't have a falling out, if that's what you're thinking. We just…drifted apart. I didn't really have time. What with trying to become a rock star, succeeding, and becoming a part time model, I never found time to talk to him. He wanted to be a professional hockey player and what I heard from Carlos, he made it. So, I think he was just about as busy as me. We didn't have time, but I am going to make up for it!

I smiled as I walked out of the airport, breathing in the Minnesota air that I have missed so much. I brought my stuff over to a nearby taxi that I had called in earlier so it would be there. I gave the driver the address to Logan and Carlos' house after loading all my stuff in. I would be staying there for the duration of my vacation. You're probably wondering why I said Logan and Carlos' house. Well about a year after the break up, those two got together and have been for the last four years. One of my goals is to get Carlos to propose to Logan before I leave again.

I smiled happily as I watched the scenery flew by. I've missed this place. Don't get me wrong, I loved L.A, but Minnesota will always be my home. It had my three best friends, memories of times long ago, and a family that I miss dearly. I sat back and sighed, thinking of all the good times I've had here.

The taxi drove past the parking lot that changed my life. The parking lot that Kendall gave up his dream to help me pursue mine. The parking lot where I fell madly and deeply in love with Kendall Knight. Now you're probably wondering, 'If you loved him? Why haven't you seen him in five years? Why is he in Minnesota and not in L.A, with you?' Well, my friends, I never told him.

Yup, never told the blond god I loved him. You know that saying, if you love something set it free and if it comes back, it's yours forever? Well that's what I did. I let him have a shot at his dream, since he helped me accomplish mine. So, hopefully, during this vacation I can tell Kendall that I love him. That the love I felt for him never faded, even after five years of no contact.

I was jolted out of my thoughts, when the car stopped, rather suddenly, at a huge house. Damn! Being a doctor and school owner pays well. I jumped out of the car, grabbed all my stuff, threw the money at the driver and ran up the steps. I knocked on the door calmly, so Carlos would just think it was a normal person and not me. I heard shuffling from the other side and a muffled 'Coming'.

"Can I hel-" Carlos stopped, staring at me in disbelief.

"Hey Carlitos! Long time no see." I said softly.

Carlos blinked and blinked again. He seemed to be having trouble processing what was happening, then finally, he did. "Oh my god, JAMES!" Carlos screamed, throwing his body at me.

I laughed and caught him, hugging him close to my body, swinging him around in a circle. "Carlos! Oh dear lord, I've missed you." I said.

I set him back down and he pulled away slightly. "Me too! God, it's been way too long!" he let go of me and grabbed my hand. "Come in! I just made corndogs!"

I chuckled. Carlos and his corndogs, some things never change. Once we were in the house and I was dragged to the kitchen, Carlos handed me two corndogs. "So, how have you been, Carlitos?" I asked, eating my corndogs. I hadn't had lunch yet and I was starving.

"I've been great! The school has been keeping me busy most of the time." Carlos answered, wolfing down his first corndog.

"Really? What's been happening?"

"Well, we recently had a carnival of sorts. This year's freshmen are outstanding, so I organized them a carnival as a reward."

"Aw, that's sweet! But what about the other grades?"

"They've been great too! But the freshmen have gone above and beyond what was expected of them." He said happily. He finished his plate and put it in the sink.

"What about your relationship with Logan?" I asked, starting on my second corndog. What? I was a slow eater! I can't get my face dirty!

Carlos sighed dreamily. "Wonderful. Like yesterday, I came home early and he was off, so when I came home he'd made this amazing dinner and then after we went upstairs and he had the bed covered in rose petals and then he laid on the bed and spread those amazing legs for me and-" I nearly choked on my corndog. I threw the rest of what was on it at him, no longer hungry.

"Dude! I just asked how it was going! I don't want to know all the dirty sexy details." I gagged.

Carlos rolled his eyes and hit my shoulder lightly. "Whatever dude. You're just jealous that I am having regular sex and you're not."

"I haven't had time! This is the first vacation I've had in five years." I defended. "And you know that my heart belongs to someone else."

Carlos visibly stiffen after I said that. "Right, Kendall." He said looking down. Why did he look so sad? Did Kendall find someone else? Oh God I was too late! I waited too long! He probably has some beautiful girl or handsome guy in his arms now and I'm too late. I could feel my heart breaking. I had to know.

"Carlos? How is Kendall? I haven't got to talk to him in five years and you and Logan stopped talking about him four years ago." I asked.

Carlos snapped his eyes up to look at me. "O-Oh, um, he's fine. I guess. I don't really talk to him anymore." He said fidgeting. Okay? Weird.

"Why." I asked.

He suddenly jumped up and pulled me out of the chair I was in. "Oh my gosh! Logan forgot his lunch! Why don't you take it to him, James? Since you're back and probably wish to see him!" He thrust a paper bag in my hand. "Just say that Carlos Garcia is here to see him and they'll point you in the right direction. You can even take my car." He handed me the keys and pushed me out the door. "See you when you get back!" Then he slammed the door in my face.

Um…what just happened? I stared at the door for a moment before going to the only car in the garage and unlocked it. I got in, set the brown bag in the passenger seat and started the car. Backing out, I head in the direction of Logan's hospital.

Why did Carlos suddenly get all fidgety with the mention of Kendall? Did he get married or something? But he would have at least invited me to his wedding, even if we hadn't talked in more then five years. I was still his oldest friend, so that didn't make sense. Whatever, I'll either get it out of Logan or find out when I go see Kendall. I sighed and focused on the road.

*_Line Break_*

I finally made it to the hospital and made my way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" Asked the women behind it, not looking up from her computer screen.

"Yes, um, Carlos Garcia is here to see Logan." I said.

"Go to the fourth floor take a left and it's room 414. It has his name on it." She said still looking at the screen.

"Thank you." I say as I walk away to the elevator. I press the button and wait, getting in once it opens and press the number four and wait for the elevator to stop, rocking back and forth on my heals. I'm happy I get to see Logan. I've missed him.

The doors open and I hurry to his room. 412, 413, 414! Dr. Logan Michel MD. I chuckled. So official. I knocked on the door, hearing a soft 'Come in' and opened the door. Logan sat in a huge leather chair looking at some papers.

"Whatever it is, leave it on my desk and then leave. I'm busy." Logan said, not looking up. What's with these people and not looking at who they're talking to?

I placed the bag on the table an stepped back. "If that's how you're going to treat a friend you haven't seen in four years maybe I will." I said, crossing my arms.

Logan's head shot up and he smiled widely. "James!" He yelled, jumping up from his chair and running around the desk to hug me.

I smiled and laughed. "Hey buddy! How have you been?" I asked

Logan pulled back and gave me a once over. "Great! What about you? Looking as good as ever."

I smiled. "I've been good. And of course! I'm a model." I said flipping my hair.

Logan shook his head. "Yeah. I've seen your work."

I raised an eyebrow. "Should I be telling Carlos something, Logie?"

"What? No! I've seen you on magazine covers in the grocery stores! I love Carlos, jerk!" He punched my arm to emphasize his point.

I laughed and hugged him again. "Yeah, I know. Just teasing." I let go and sat down in a chair across from his desk. "So you have time in your busy schedule to talk?"

Logan smiled and walked back around to his chair, opening the brown bag as he sat down. "Well I'm on my lunch break now so talk." He smiled.

"How's work?"

"Stressful, but that's the life of a doctor." Logan shrugged. "What about you? Mr. Model/Rock Star?"

"Great! My new album just came out, that's why I'm able to take a vacation, and I just did a shoot in Paris for the new fall line coming up. Now I'm just ready to relax." I said happily.

"Don't you have to worry about fans?"

"Yeah, but I love my fans! Besides there's not very many in this town that are our age. So, I highly doubt I'll find very many at a club or something."

Logan chuckled, finishing his lunch. "So what you doing after visiting me?"

I smiled widely. "I already visited Carlos, that's why I have your lunch, so now I'm going to go see Kendall. I haven't seen him in so long."

Logan's smile faltered. "O-Oh yeah? That's great!" He said shakily.

I just continued like I didn't notice. "Yeah! I can't wait to catch up with him! Last thing Carlos told me was he was a part of the Wilds. Maybe me and him go back to the ice rink and skate around a bit, like we used to. Or, hey! I could take him to the lake before it gets cold again!"

Logan looked down. There's that sad look again. What are they not telling me? "U-Um, I don't think Kendall can do all those things right now." He said softly.

I stopped my little daydream of a dripping wet, shirtless Kendall to look at him in confusion. "Why not?"

"B-Because-" He looked down at his watch and gasped. "Oh look at the time! My lunch break is over! I have a surgery to get ready for!" He jumped up and pushed me out the door. "I'll see you when I get home! Bye!" He said then closed the door.

Okay? What is up with Carlos and Logan? That was the second time a door was closed in my face and my question going unanswered. I sighed and turned away from the door and walked back to Carlos' car. I sat there for a moment to think.

Something was up with Kendall. Every time I mentioned him, Logan and Carlos looked down and looked sad. Are they sad for me? I can see why Carlos would be. If Kendall was with someone, Carlos would know that that would crush me, but I never told Logan. Well he is with Carlos. The little Latino could have told him. I don't know. Guess I'll find out when I talk to Kendall.

I started the car and headed to the Knight house. Even after five years Kendall still lived with his mother. Some might find that a turn off, but I find it adorable. He always was such a mama's boy. I honestly couldn't see it any other way and the only time I ever see him moving out is if he finds himself a boyfriend or girlfriend that he loves and want to spend the rest of his life with. Hopeful, that will be me.

I smiled as I pulled up to the familiar home. Memories of sleep over's and street hockey flooding my mind. I turned off the car and stepped out. I felt giddy. I was going to see my true love for the first time in five years! I bet he looks even more gorgeous then the last time I saw him.

I stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door in front of me, butterflies erupting in my stomach. I heard a yelled, 'I'll get it!' from the other side and my heart did a back flip at the familiar voice I missed so much. I wondered if anything about him had changed. With the way Carlos and Logan acted I guessed that something had and I was curious to know what. Did he get a tattoo? Get married? Have a son or daughter? That thought kind of scared me, but I loved Kendall and if loving him meant loving a child that wasn't mine then so be it! Besides, any offspring of Kendall had to be the cutest thing in the world.

The door opened and I was greeted with…nothing? I was confused, until I looked down when I heard a gasp.

"James? Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Kendall said in delighted surprise. He looked almost exactly like I remembered, but more mature and so much more beautiful. His beautiful golden hair fell into his equally, if not more, beautiful green eyes. His lips where still as kiss able as ever and those dimples that made my heart melt ever present. He was gorgeous and I fell in love with him all over again, but something had changed. Something I'd never would have guessed.

He was in a wheelchair.

*END OF CHAPTER ONE*

Random: Yup. That happened.

Hikaru: Your so cruel.

Random: Am not. This only happens to Kendall because I love him.

Twins: Cruel.

Random: So I'm excited about this story! I really like it's idea! So tell me what you think in a review, please!

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


	2. What Happened

Author Note:

Random: OKAY! Here is the second chapter!

Kaoru: Where you learn what happened to our poor little Kendall.

Hikaru: And she's evil.

Random: I know. So I have no medical education whatsoever, so let's just pretend that this could happen. It seems pretty accurate to me...

Hikaru: WARNINGS: A little bit of gore. Not bad.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own the characters, just the stories idea.

Random: Okay be fore I let you read thank you for all the wonderful reviews,follows and favs! And special thanks to my buddy Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing like always! So you all are going to hate me for this, but ENJOY!

*_Can we just ignore that she is a woman scorned, the fury the likes of which Hell hath no? -Jack Sparrow_*

I didn't know what to say. Kendall, the boy I adored, the boy that was my best friend, was suddenly in a wheelchair. What happened? Why didn't anyone tell me? Did he think that I wouldn't want to know this? I know that I haven't talked to him in five years, but that was because I was just so busy. I didn't have time. What the hell have I missed?

"James?" Kendall called.

"K-Kendall? You're in a wheelchair?" I was in utter shock and that was probably the worst way to approach this. I could tell by the way the light seemed to go out in his eyes.

"Yeah." He said dully, then he seemed to brighten and he smiled, but I could tell it was forced, even after five years I could still read him like a book. "Seems we've got a lot to catch up on, huh?" He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Dinner's almost ready? Would you like to stay? Mom made chicken Parmesan."

I could only nodded numbly. I didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to react.

"Great! Come in then!" He said cheerily, backing his wheelchair up and to the side so I could walk through. That was really skilled. He must have had the wheelchair for a long time, to be able to maneuver it like that. That thought made pain shoot through my heart. How much have I missed?

He closed the door once I was inside and wheeled in front of me. "You can wait in the living room if you want. I'll go tell my mom we have a guest joining us!" He smiled and then turned around and wheeled down the hall and to the kitchen.

I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, running a hand through my hair, not caring that it messed it up. Five years has mellowed out my perfection obsession. I looked in front of me and saw a picture of me and Kendall when we were about ten, huge smiles on our faces, leaning on each other, with hockey sticks in hand. What had happened? What did I miss? Why did no one tell me that Kendall had obviously been in a serious accident? Did no one think I cared?

So many questions swam through my head. Questions that I should never be even asking. I should have been notified right away when Kendall was admitted to a hospital, not however many years later. I could feel the rage boil inside me, but the feeling that trumped it was hurt. Had I not been important enough to tell? Did he hate me now? What would I have done for him to hate me? I felt like crying.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a squeal of joy filled my ears. I turned around and nearly tackled by Kendall's mother. "Oh James! It's so good to see you! How have you been? How's work? Why have you never called?" She asked rapidly.

I laughed and pulled her off of me, "Great to see you too Mama Knight! Work and life have been great! And I'm sorry, but I've been so busy, with tour dates and modeling gigs, I've never had the time to sit down and call anyone. this is the first vacation I've had in five years." I said looking down.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're here now."

I smiled back at her, then it turned in to a confused frown when I didn't see Kendall behind her. "Where's Kendall?" I asked.

He face saddened and she gave a sad smile. "Finishing dinner. James honey, I know you must be in shock, but please try to act normal around Kendall. He's…sensitive about it." She whispered.

I gave her a confused look. "Why would I not act normal? I just want to know what happened?" I said. She looked slightly shocked for a minute. I wonder why?

She shook her head and smiled lightly at me, a gleam of hope shinning in her eyes. "It's not my place to-"

"It's okay mom." Kendall said from behind her. We both looked up to see Kendall sitting in the door way, looking down. "I came to say dinners ready and ask if you could set the table mom."

Mama Knight glanced between me and Kendall, Before nodding and exiting the room.

"Kendall-"

"Hockey accident." He interrupted. He said it so fast I almost missed it.

"What?"

He looked up at me, pain clear in his eyes. "It was a hockey accident." He looked down again. I could tell that this was a hard thing for him, so I sat down in the chair closest to him and waited for him to continue.

"About four years ago, we where playing a game against the L.A Kings…"

*_Flash Back Four Years Ago. Kendall's POV*_

_"See you out there Knight!"_

_"You're going to lead us to victory captain."_

_"Get out there and be you. Kendall." _

_I smiled at all my team mate and the coach as __they__ left the locker room. Today was the big game with the L.A Kings. I was excited. __I've__ heard that my old rival, Jett Stetson, was on the team. Who knew he played hockey? If he plays like he acts, __then__ this game will be easy._

_I chuckled to myself as I entered the locker room everyone had left…and running smack into someone. I yelped and fell on my ass. "Hey look where you're-"_

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kendork?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and was meet with the eyes of Jett Stetson. What the hell was he doing in The Wilds locker room?_

_"Jett." I growled. He hadn't changed much. Maybe his hair was shorter, but other then that he was the same._

_"Aww. Is Kenny not happy to see me?" He taunted. _

_I got up, dusting my pants. "What do you want?" I asked harshly._

_"What? I can't just come see an old friend?"_

_"Sure you can. But the only other person here is me, so I don't see how you're going to accomplish that." I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

_Jett put on a face of mock hurt. "I'm hurt. I thought we __were__ friends."_

_I just stared at him. "What Jett?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I came to see if you where the Knight that is the captain of The Wilds. And since you are…this game will be easy." _

_"Yeah, for me. Since when could you play hockey?"_

_"I'll have you know that I was the captain of my high school team before I moved to the Palm Woods."_

_I rose an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."_

_He growled. "It's true!" When I just continued to smirk he huffed and pushed past me. "Good luck at the game, Knight. You'll need it."_

_"Thanks, but I think you're talking about yourself." I yelled before he disappeared. I sighed and looked down at my watch. CRAP! The games __starts__ in __thirty__ minutes! _

_I ran inside the locker room, throwing on my gear, completely __forgetting__ that Jett was in here a second ago. _

_+Time skip+_

_It was the finial quarter and we were up by one goal. If the Kings managed to score, we would tie and go into overtime, so now the objective was to keep the puck away from the other team or score. _

_There __were__ ten seconds on the clock and I was racing across the ice to the other teams goal, Jett right behind me. I was in shooting distance and so I lifted up my stick to get ready to hit. But then I heard a breaking sound, like metal snapping. And then, I'm suddenly on the ground, but before I could comprehend what was happening, there was a sheering pain that ribbed up my back and seemed to explode in my head._

_I screamed in pain and my vision blurred. I heard screams and yells, but nothing made __sense,__ nothing but the unbearable pain in my back. I looked around me and saw red. Was that my blood? I couldn't tell. My vision was starting to fade and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a smirking Jett looking down at my and one of the blades to his skates covered in blood. _

_*End Flash Back. Back to James' POV*_

"The next thing I knew I was in the hospital and I couldn't feel my legs. The doctors said that when Jett ran me over, his blade cut into my back and severed some nerves and damaged my spine. They didn't know if I'd ever walk again. And now they're pretty sure I won't." Kendall finished his story, not once looking at me. I saw a lone tear drop from his chin.

That did it. I was crying. How could this happen to Kendall? He was Kendall! Perfect, sweet Kendall. My Kendall. Why did he never tell me?

"What happened to Jett?" I asked softly.

He snapped his head up to me and I could see that his eyes were red rimed and puffy. "N-Nothing. They said that my skates where old and the blade was weak and that Jett was going to fast to stop. So it was an accident." He paused and just looked at me.

"That's bullshit! He clearly sabotaged you! He might have not meant to hurt you, but he definitely did something to your skates! How could Jett not have done it? Don't you think so?" I ranted, fuming. That jerk did it on purpose. He hurt my Kendall and, fuck, is he going to pay.

"No ones ever asked me that…" Kendall said softly.

My angry died for a second. "What?"

"No one's ever asked about Jett or what I think really happened. They just say how sorry they were for me. No ones actually cared about what I thought happened." Kendall started to cry. "N-No o-one ga-ave a d-damn about w-what I thought o-or if the accident w-wasn't r-r-really an a-accident." He sobbed into his hands.

My heart shattered at the sight. I got up and knelt in front of him, removing his hands from his face holding them in one hand while the other wiped his tears away. I waited till he quieted and I brought his face to look at me. "I care, Kendall. And I am going to help you give Jett the punishment that he deserves for hurting you. I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you, but I'm here now and I'm not going to leave. We are going to make this right." I said stroking his cheek.

Silent tears slid down his cheeks and I whipped them away. He brought a hand up to my hand that was on his cheek and clasped it between his hands. He looked into my eyes and I could see the pain of the past four years inside them. "I've missed you, James." He whispered.

I smiled and brought my other hand to lay atop his. "I've missed you too."

We stayed like that for what felt like forever, before Kendall laughed and removed his hands from mine, whipping at his eyes. "W-We should get going before the food gets cold." He said, looking up at me once I stood.

"Yeah. Don't want to eat cold food." I grinned.

Kendall smiled brightly and I could tell that it was genuine. "Race you!" He said and speed off.

"Hey! No far! You got a head start!" I yelled running after him. He laughed and wheeled faster. I smiled as he continued to laugh. His laugh was beautiful and it deserved to always be heard and one step to achieve that, is make Jett pay for what he did.

"I win!" Kendall yelled, wheeling to the table.

I ran into the dinning area panting, "Not...fair… wheels…are…faster…than…feet." I panted.

Kendall smiled devilishly. "Perk of being crippled. You get an awesome set or wheels!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. There's the Kendall I know. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make that Kendall stay.

*END CHAPTER*

Random: Now you know!

Twins: You're horrible.

Random: I only do it because I love him! *Hugs Kendall*

Hikaru: Yeah, you already said that.

Random: It's true!

Twins: Whatever.

Random: So tell me how much you hate me for doing this to Kendall in a REVIEW! Thank you!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	3. Anger

Author Note:

Random: Oh jeez. You guys are great! I love that all of you are liking the story! I'm just shocked at how well it's been received. Okay I really don't have much to say other than Thank you for the reviews and favs and alerts! And special thinks to Anim3Fan4Ever for Beta-ing!

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random, of course, does not own BTR of the characters. Just the plot.

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Language...James was angry.

Random: There you go! Enjoy!

*_Here you are just thinking 'Jackie's not good enough to be a pirate, why can't he be more like his cousin Valerie, or Grandmama, proper pirates they be aye matey', and whatnot...-Jack Sparrow*_

I slammed open the door to Logan and Carlos' house. "Guys!" I yelled. I had gotten back from the lovely dinner with Kendall and his mom. But now, that anger I felt earlier came back full force. Why the fuck did no one bother to tell me that the love of my life was critically injured, by Jett fucking Stetson no less?

When I received no reply, I walked over to the hall and listened. I heard a faint moaning coming from the door to my left. I fumed. It was my first day back and they decide to do _that_. Well, hell no!

I stormed over to the door and threw it open. They seem to have forgotten to lock it…or I broke it. I was too angry to care which it was. Luckily the two were just having a make out session. "Guys!"

Logan pulled back from their kiss momentarily to mutter. "Busy." Then went back to devouring his boyfriend.

I felt a vain in my head pop. "I don't give a flying fuck!" I screamed and stormed over to the kissing couple and ripped them apart.

"Dude!" Logan yelled from his place on the floor.

"Not cool!" Carlos said, glaring at me.

"I repeat, I don't give a flying fuck!" I yelled angrily. I grabbed one ear from each and dragged them to the living room.

"Ow ow ow! You know I have sensitive ears!" Logan whined.

"James! Ow!" Carlos yelled.

I ignored both of them, proceeding to drag them to the couch and threw them unceremoniously on it. "Why did you not tell me?" I said angrily.

They looked confused, rubbing at their abused ears. "Tell you what?" They asked.

"That Kendall is in a fucking wheelchair!" I all but screamed.

They flinch and looked down. I waited for them to answer, but they just continued to look down. I sighed and collapsed in a chair next to the couch, my anger dwindling. "D-Did-…was I…was I not important enough…" I whispered.

Both of their heads snapped up. "No! That's not it! It was-" They stopped and glanced at each other.

"It was what?" I asked. They both bit their lips, like they didn't know whether to tell me or not. "Come on, guys." I pleaded. "I need to know."

Carlos sighed. "It was Kendall." I looked at him in shock, but before I could ask anything, he continued. "We wanted to call you the instant he was conscious, but he asked us not to."

"Why?" I asked, face scrunched in confusion.

"You were right in the middle of your first headlining tour. He didn't want to bother you." Logan said.

"What? Why? He wouldn't have been a bother!" I gasped.

Logan looked up at me sadly. "Think of it from his perspective, James. He knows you. You would have dropped everything to come and be beside him. Helping him recover. He didn't want you to do that and possibly hurt your career for it."

That was true. If I had been in the middle of a concert, I would have left immediately, not caring what the consequences were. "Okay, I would have gone and dropped everything, but it wouldn't have hurt my career. If anything, it would have helped it. The press love stuff like that."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, but you would have stayed until his injury was completely healed, or just stayed to take care of him period. He might not be able to walk, but he still had to go through some physical therapy. And all together with the cut healing, it took about a year for him to just sit in the wheelchair. Then there is the mental aspect of it…" He trailed off.

I gaped at them. A whole year. It took a whole year for Kendall to recover enough to just _sit _in the wheelchair. If I had stayed that long, it would have hurt my career. Having a job in entertainment, you have to be out there and doing your thing. You need to be spotted and seen. If I'd been with Kendall for that year my small fan base would have died. "Wait, mental?" I asked suddenly.

"We don't really know all of the details about that. Logan's not his doctor and we stopped talking to him about a year after the accident." Carlos whispered sadly.

"Stopped talking to him? Why?"

Carlos looked up at me eyes glistening. "W-While h-he was getting therapy, both mental and physical, he said really awful stuff James. We couldn't take his abuse, so we just…stopped talking."

I looked at them in disbelief. "How could you do that?" I whispered.

This time they were looking at me in disbelief. "Huh?"

"How could you do that to Kendall?" I was getting angry again.

"What? How could we?" Logan yelled, he was angry now too. "You didn't hear the things he said, James. They were hurtful and just plain mean, said to just cause pain. We were tryin-"

"No, you weren't!" I said getting up again. Logan was about to speak again, but I cut him off again. "No! Listen to me. He was in pain, guys. He had his dreams ripped away from him in a blink of an eye. And on top of that he found out that he might not ever be able to walk again. He was realizing that he would have to rely on someone to help him with things he never needed help with before. Do you know how fucking scary that would be? Especially to Kendall, who doesn't like to show weakness to anyone. The least you could have done was let him vent, let him release all that pain and anger on something. That's what friends are for, to be the punching bag sometimes, then the shoulder to cry on when they can't take it anymore. And you two just abandoned him."

Carlos looked up shocked. "No we-"

"Yes, you did. He needed someone there other than his mom or Katie. You two were his best friends and the ones there at the time. He needed you two more than anything and you left him. Logan you're the doctor. I bet that doesn't help his mental state when a person is in an accident like that. I can't believe you did that." I said, disappointed that they could be so selfish.

They looked down, looking like scolded children. "We're sorry." Logan said, speaking for both of them.

I shook my head. "I'm not the one you need to tell that to." Then I thought of something. "Did you two even ask how Kendall thought it happened." When I received two shakes of the head, I sighed and continued. "Well I did and it sounds like Jett did it on purpose." They jerked and looked at me again. "And I'm going to give that asshole the justice he deserves." I said, anger seeping into my voice again.

"But…how?" Carlos breathed.

I smiled sadly "You can ask Kendall tomorrow. When we _all _go and see him."

Logan looked confused. "'_All _go to see him'?" He repeated.

"Yes, all."

"...Did you not just hear about how we haven't talked to him in, like, four years?"

I gave both of them a stern look. "And did you not hear my speech after that?" I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Look, you said you were sorry, this is how you can prove it."

They stayed silent for a long moment, doing that weird telepathic talking thing some couples can do. Finally, they sighed and nodded." Fine, how would we do this?" Logan asked.

I paused. "...I don't know."

Carlos started to flail his arms. "James! We can't just walk into Kendall's house and say, 'Hey buddy! It's great to see you! How have you been? Oh, by the way, we're sorry that you treated us like shit and we stopped talking to you! Here's a corndog!'"

I glared at Carlos. "He's not the one that needs to be sorry. "

Logan huffed, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

I sighed. "Okay look, all you need to do is forgive him -even though he's not the one needing to be forgiven, seeing as how you _abandoned_ him- and fix your friendship with him."

Logan's eye twitched. "It's not that easy, James."

"Yes it is! You just can't seem to get past whatever he said. It _doesn't _matter. It was in the past. He was in pain, probably _still_ in pain. You need to fix things and be there for him now."

Carlos groaned. "I know!" He whined. "I know that we left when he was hurting, but still! I don't know what to say to him."

I growled, this was becoming tiring. I just wanted to go to bed. "OKAY! This isn't my problem. You two fucked up and are going to stay up to figure out how you're going to fix things. I'm going to bed, because it has been a very _long _and _stressful_ day for me, plus I have jet lag. Goodnight!" With that, I turned away and walked back to the hallway that leads to the guest room I'd be staying in.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, placing my head in my hands. Today was so stressful. I found out that my best friend and love of my life was in a wheelchair, expected to never walk again. Then I find out that my other two best friends had just given up on him. My heart hurt for my blond. I can't imagine the pain he went through over the past five years. And I wasn't even here to help ease it.

"Ugh." I said out loud, flopping back on my bed and kicking off my shoes. Well I am going to make up for those lost times. I'm here for Kendall now and that's all that matters. With that thought in mind, I got up and changed into my sleep wear and got into bed.

I was going to help Kendall, with whatever issues he may have. I was going to be the strong one for once. I smiled at the memory of the laugh and smile Kendall gave me today. I was going to make them come back. I was going to make Kendall happy again.

*END CHAPTER*

Random: YUP! There going to go see Kendall!

Hikaru: And now you kinda know what happened between Kendall, Carlos and Logan.

Kaoru: Hope you enjoyed! Review?

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	4. Build Up

Author Note:

Random: HEY! WHAT IS UP! Now we are on chapter 4!

Hikaru: You learn things!

Kaoru: And meet Katie!

Random: YUP! And this is the longest chapter! So thank you all for the wonderful reviews/fav/alerts! And special thanks to Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing!

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Language and mentions of sex.

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own BTR.

Random: Hope you enjoy!

*_So yes… we could hold up here well-provisioned and well-armed… and half of us would be dead within the month! Which seems grim to me no matter how you slice it! -Jack Sparrow_*

I woke up in a surprisingly cheerful mood. The haze of jet lag had lifted, leaving me feeling refreshed. Although, I couldn't say the same for my temporary housemates. When I left my room, after showering and getting ready, I walked into their kitchen to find the two hunched over bowls of cereal.

"Good morning!" I said happily. I went over to their fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. I was too happy today to have a boring bowl of cereal. "How did you sleep?" I asked them, taking out a couple of eggs and cracking then into the heated skillet.

"We didn't." Logan dead panned.

I frowned. "Oh too bad. You needed to get some rest for today!" I said cheerily, folding the eggs into an omelet shape and flipping it over.

Carlos sighed. "Well we were trying to figure out what we were going to say to Kendall, like you told us to." He grumbled and ate another spoonful of his cereal.

I blinked, adding cheese and other things to the omelet. "Oh right! I did say that…I didn't mean it literally!" I exclaimed. I found a plate and pushed the finished omelet onto it and went to sit next to Carlos. "Did you figure out what to say?" I asked.

"No." They both grumbled.

I got up again and poured myself a glass of milk. "Then what, exactly, do you plan to do?" I asked.

"Wing it?" Logan questioned.

"Yes, that's always a great plan." I said sarcastically, with an eye roll. I sat back down and took a bite out of my breakfast. Delicious! "Seriously though."

"We are serious." Carlos said. "That's all we came up with."

I choked on my milk. "Really? Dude, that is not going to work! Knowing you two, you'd probably just not say anything or say something stupid and hurt Kendall even more."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, James." Logan grumbled. "…Did you just make yourself an omelet?" He asked, eyeing my plate with the almost gone omelet. "Without making us one?"

I looked at my plate then at him and ate the last bit of my breakfast. "No, and that's not the point. You need to think of something."

Carlos sighed. "We'll just apologies the moment he opens the door…or something."

I looked at him skeptically. "I don't like the 'or something' part to your plan." I told him.

"Look James, we're trying. It would do us a world of good if you would lay off us." Carlos snapped.

I took a sip of my milk. "I'm not the one who _abandoned _him in a time of need." I said, looking at them with the corner of my eye.

I saw them flinch and glance at each other before looking down. "You're not going to stop, are you?" They asked.

"Nope!" I smiled at their pain. They sort of deserved it for what they've made Kendall go through. "Now get your lazy asses up and dressed!" I exclaimed, pulling Carlos out of his chair. "Come on. Up. Got things to do, people to see."

Carlos groaned and rolled his eyes, jerking out of my grip. "Yeah, we got it. Be back in a minute."

I smiled widely and watched them walk to their room. "And no funny business! I will come in there and pull you two off of or out of each other. I've done it before."

"We get it!" They yelled back, slamming the door behind them.

*Time Skip*

Once everyone was ready, we all piled into the car that I drove yesterday. I couldn't stop smiling as we drove down the road to Kendall's. After not seeing the man of my dreams for over five years, that's what happens.

"James, quit that. It's kind of creeping me out." Carlos said from the passenger seat.

"And why are you driving? This is Carlos' car!" Logan added from the back.

"Carlos, I love Kendall. I get to smile about it. Logan, because I can't trust you two to actually drive to his house. You might chicken out." I told them, keeping my eyes focused on the road.

I heard an appalled gasped from the back seat. "We would-" I glared at him through the rear view mirror. Hey, my hair looks great. "Okay, maybe." He sighed.

I smiled at him, then looked back at the road. "So, figured it out yet?"

They both sighed. "No."

I groaned. "Okay, if you say _anything _that's hurtful and out of line, I'll punch you," I gave both of them a meaningful look, "Where the sun doesn't shine."

They both flinched. You know, this was fun. I think I might be a bit of a sadist. Oh well, I'd be anything for Kendall.

Soon we arrived at the Knight house. I parked the car in their driveway and turned to face the fidgeting couple. "Again, say anything hurtful and I punch you."

"You know, that doesn't help!" Carlos glared.

"Yes it does! Motivation, Carlitos, motivation."

"Yes pain is a wonderful motivator, James." Logan grumbled.

I smiled again. This is fun, really, really fun. "It works for all those bad guys in movies!"

"So you're the bad guy?"

"Yes."

"…The bad guy never wins, James. You know that right? The hero comes and defeats them." Logan said slowly.

"Exactly! So in this case, the hero is Kendall. He has the power to save you from my wrath. Hurt him and I punch you, don't hurt him and I don't punch you! It's simple, really." I said cheekily.

They both stared at me for a moment. "You're insane." They simply said.

"That's what I'm striving for! The villain is never fully right in the head." I grinned, tapping my temple. "Now! Time to fix things with Kendall." I clapped my hands together and opened my car door.

I was about halfway to the door when I realized that the other two weren't following me. I stopped and turned around in confusion. My eyes landed on the parked car I had just left and sighed. They were still in the car…you know, I might just punch them for being idiots. I walked over to the car and yanked both Carlos' and Logan's doors. I stepped back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"When I said now…it meant NOW!" I said tapping my foot. I was really getting impatient with these two.

Logan suddenly looked at me and climbed out of the car. "James, I'm…I am sorry for what I did and I regret it, so much, but I'm not sure we should just…spring this on him. As a doctor, this isn't a good idea."

I looked at him for a moment. I knew that this was compulsive and could possibly hurt Kendall more than help him, but as the saying goes, rip it off like a band-aid. "I get it. I do, but what other way is there? This is what both you and Kendall need." I reached over and yanked Carlos to my side.

Carlos gasped. "What the hell?"

"So we are going to march your sorry asses up those three measly steps and face the terrible mistake you made all those years ago! Let's go!" I punch a fist in the air and dragged Carlos with me.

Carlos flailed, waving his arms around frantically. "Wait! James! Don't I get to say something about this too? Like-" I cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

Logan sighed behind me. "I need new friends."

"No, you need to make up with your friends." I corrected.

We made it to the door and I let go of Carlos. Him and Logan positioned themselves behind me, probably so I was the first one to be seen and Kendall wouldn't slam the door in their faces. I lifted my hand up and knocked on the door. I heard what sounded like Mama Knights voice and then the sound of heals tapping on wood. The door swung open and all I saw was brown hair as I was nearly tackled into a huge.

"James!" Said a familiar voice. It took me awhile to place it, because it had changed somewhat over the years, but when I did I wrapped my arms around the body and spun around.

"Katie!" I laughed, setting her back down and holding her at arms length to look at her. She'd grown into a beautiful women. She was at least the height of a model and she had that subtle beauty that seemed to be missing nowadays. "Oh my god! Katie! Look how much you've grown!" I gushed. It wasn't very manly, but give me a break, I hadn't seen the girl since she was about fourteen.

She beamed at me. "I could say the same Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome."

"Hey. I'm part model. Comes with the territory." I laughed. I just looked at her for a moment. "Gosh Katie. You're beautiful."

She blushed and pulled me into a hug. "It's great to see you again, James. We have so much to talk abou-" She stopped when she noticed Logan and Carlos. She pulled away, face growing hard as she glared. "What are you two doing here." She almost growled.

Okay, that threw me off. Maybe whatever happened was bigger than I anticipated, if Katie seemed to hate them too. "Whoa. I brought them." I told her, drawing her intense glare from the couple to me.

"What?" She hissed. I gulped. She was so much like her brother sometimes, it's scary. She was going into overprotective sister mode and she didn't go into that mode often. It usually was Kendall who went into overprotective mode. Well, used too. I don't know what happened after the accident. It probably came out more often now.

"I brought them." I repeated. "I know something happened between them, but that shouldn't stop them from being friends. It was in the past and they're sorry. They're here to apologize."

Katie seemed to soften somewhat, but only for a moment. "Did they tell you exactly what happened?" She asked me.

"Not exactly." I confessed. "Just that things were said that were hurtful and they left."

She looked between me and the others for a moment. "It goes a little deeper than that." She said then spun around. "Well come in. Mom almost has lunch ready." Then she disappeared through a door.

Spinning around, I stopped Carlos and Logan from walking farther into the house once the front door was closed. "What did she mean, 'It goes deeper then that?'" I hissed.

They looked down. "It's complicated James."

I gritted my teeth. "I'm beginning to wonder what was so bad. If it turns out to be something that _I _normally wouldn't forgive you for, I'm going to do more than just punch you." I threatened.

I didn't give them a chance to talk and just headed toward the door that was the kitchen. Upon entering, I was greeted by the sight of Ms. Knight in front of the stove. "Hey Mama Knight." I greeted.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hello James!" She gave me a quick hug. "Kendall's in his room. You know where it is." She said, like she read my mind.

I nodded and thanked her. I walked the same hall from all those years ago, before we'd became Big Time Rush and I would come over. I opened the door to his room and found that it was completely different. All the pictures of hockey players, singers, actors, and pin-up girls, were gone, his walls completely bare. The hockey sticks normally leaning against the corner, gone. His guitar that sat right by his bed, gone. His huge collection of music, ranging from heavy metal to classical, was now small, only a fraction of what it used to be.

His room used to reflect the person he was. A fun, sensitive at times, spirited, loving, protective, loyal, stubborn, cocky, music playing, hockey jock that was always there for his sister and best buds. All that once reflected that, was gone. And I guess now the room reflected who he was now. Things were misplaced, lost. Wall's bare, guarded. Everything's changed. He wasn't Kendall anymore.

I walked into the room and saw the blonde in his bed. "Hey blondie." I smiled.

He jumped and looked up from the book he was reading. I smiled softly. He had always liked to read, not big encyclopedia books like Logan, but action sci-fi fantasy books with just a dash of romance. I'd once caught him reading a book his mom bought about a forbidden love much like Romeo and Juliet's, but without the sad ending. I still don't let him live it down. "Sorry. Did I interrupt your forbidden passionate love making scene? I can come back later."

He glared at me and set the book on the bed side table. "No… It hasn't worked up to that part yet." He grumbled crossing his arms.

I laughed walking over to sit on his bed. "Admit it Kendall. You're a girl at heart. What are you reading anyway?" I asked reaching over to grab the book.

"No!" Kendall shouted and lunged for it, but I got to it first.

I looked at him curiously. "Come on Kendall. We're 24, do you really think I'd care if you're reading-" I glanced down at the cover, "- 'A Man's Love'?" I froze, looking down at the cover again. "What the fuck?" I said in disbelief.

Kendall groaned, burrying his head in his hands. "It's not what it looks like." He said, voice muffled by his hands.

"Kendall this book is about a romantic relationship between two men." I paused. "You read gay-!" Kendall slapped his hand over my mouth.

"SHHHH!" He hissed, looking up at me. "Could you be quite? My mom doesn't need to know the literature I read!"

I felt a small amount of hope take root in my heart. "Kendall? Are you…?" I trailed off meaningfully.

He sighed and looked down, taking his hand off my mouth and rubbing at his face. "Yeah." He breathed with a nod. "I never got to tell you, because I didn't come to terms with it until about a year after the break up."

And the hope blossoms. "Does anyone know?" I asked. It would complicate things if he hadn't told anyone else. I'd have to be sneaky and I didn't like being sneaky.

He nodded. "Yeah I told every one about two months before the accident. Doesn't really matter though…" He sighed, hugging himself.

My face scrunched in confusion. "Why wouldn't it matter?"

He looked to the side. "I'm not able to do most common things now, James. I wouldn't be able to…satisfy my partner because of my injury. No guy in their right mind would want to date a guy in a wheelchair." He said sadly.

I blinked. Then I'm fucking insane, because I'm in love with a guy in a wheelchair. That's what I wanted to say. But I couldn't. Kendall was damaged. He wouldn't be able to handle the stress that sometimes comes with relationships along with the stress of being in a wheelchair, I could tell and until he was stable enough for me to tell him that, I would just be the best friend he can lean on.

"That's not true! I bet there is a guy out there that has a secret kink for dudes in wheelchairs." Because I think I was forming one.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, just my luck. I'd find a guy who has a thing for people who can't move their legs. Can't run away." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder playfully. "Seriously though. You'll find the right guy."

He smiled brightly. "Thanks Jamie." He said, reaching forward and pulling me into a hug. "You always did know how to make me feel better." He whispered, head burried in my shoulder.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's what I'm here for."

"Lunch is ready!" Mama Knight called.

I tensed. I need to warn Kendall before he gets there.

Kendall looked down suddenly, cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of pink. "Um, c-can you help me?" He asked, looking embarrassed.

I stared at him a moment while he looked at me shyly. "What?"

He flushed more, looking like he was about to cry. He tilted his head to the left, gesturing to something in the room. I looked over and saw his wheelchair. Oh right, wheelchair. I looked back at him. He was looking down, face flushed and eyes watery. My heart broke at the sight. Kendall's changed so much.

I got up and wheeled the chair to the bed without a word. I walked around it and helped him into a sitting position. "Okay, I sort of got you a surprise. From what I've gathered from Katie's reaction, you're probably not going to like it." I said.

He looked up at me quizzically. "What is it?" He stretched his arms out toward me. I immediately picked him up and sat him in his chair. A sense of warmth flooded through me, when he gave me a thankful smile.

"It's a surprise…just remember I did this because I care about you." I told him and went behind the chair again.

"What do you mean?" He said reaching down and unlocking the wheels. I stopped him from taking off.

"You'll see." I whispered, placing my hands on the handles and pushing before he could reply. "Now let me steer you. Give those arms a break."

He turned to look at me in confusion, but shook his head and turned back around. "You don't need to. I can do it." He said.

"I know, but I want to." I declared. "Besides it's more fun when someone pushes." I beamed as he laughed.

"James! Not so fast!" He laughed.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride!" I smirked, running out of his room and down the hall to the disaster that is about to take place. Oh boy.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: Yup. I did that.

Hikaru: You're so cruel.

Kaoru: You put Kendall in a wheelchair and now you leave them hanging.

Random: *Grinning* Yup! Makes for a good story!

Twins: *Eye roll*

Random: Anyway, Tell me how evil I am in a review! Thank you!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	5. Dwelling On the Past

Arthor Note:

Random: HELLO! I know I'm a terrible person. Keeping you waiting like that!

Hikaru: Yes, Yes you are.

Kaoru: But she got it done! That's got to be something?

Random: I know it's rather short, but hopefully you'll like it. Thank you to all that reviewed/faved/followed! And special thanks to Jeremy for bata-ing as always!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Language! People were angry! And mentions of sexual situations, drinking, and sadness.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own the boys. She wishes, but she doesn't...pity really.

Random: Well that's all that I can remember to say so enjoy! And sorry it took so long!

*_"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."- Jack Sparrow*_

I nervously wheeled Kendall to the dinning room. I didn't know what was going to happen. Was he going to freak out? Completely shut down? Run me over with his wheelchair a dozen times? I had no idea. Hopefully not the last one.

I took a deep breath and pushed him into the dinning room. The minute I did, his smile disappeared.

"H-Hey, Kendall." Carlos squeaked.

"H-How have you been?" Logan asked right after, voice shaky.

Really? That was how they decided to start off? With a 'Hey, how's it going'? Oh good lord.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kendall hissed. The amount of venom he put in that one sentence, scared the shit out of me.

Carlos and Logan shared a look then pointed straight at me. "James!" My eyes widened. Those little shits!

Kendall turned to look at me, eyes dark with anger. I smiled nervously. "U-Um, okay yeah, I did. They told me that you guys had a falling out and weren't talking to each other because you guys said things to each other that were hurtful. Now, I'm beginning to believe they didn't tell me the truth." The last part I directed toward the two assholes in front of Kendall.

Kendall looked down at his lap. "That's part of it, there's more to it though." He whispered. I could see pain flash across his face.

"Kendall we are so sorry! We were drunk." Carlos said suddenly. Wait…drunk?

"It doesn't matter!" Kendall said, head snapping up. "You betrayed my trust!" He yelled. Can I just point out that I am utterly confused?

"Kendall, please." Logan pleaded. "We didn't know what was going on! We didn't mean to sleep with him!"

Whoa! Wait a minute! What, now? Did I hear that right? Okay, what in the world happened!? I should probably say that out load. "What the in the hell happened?" Not how I put it in my head, but that works too.

"They fucking slept with my boyfriend." Kendall growled.

They…Well, damn, now I have to punch them.

"Guys." I said calmly, walking around from behind Kendall. "Come here."

"I don't think we should." Logan said while Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Oh, but I think you do." I said advancing on them. "Didn't I tell you I would punch you if this turned out to be something you weren't telling me? Well, this was the something. So fucking. Come. Here." I growled.

Carlos jumped behind Logan. "We said we were sorry!"

"You slept with his _boyfriend_! You just don't say sorry after that!"

Carlos seemed to have a light bulb go off in his head and he push Logan toward Kendall. "You can sleep with Logan!"

My jaw dropped. That was the first thing to come to the Latino's head? Really? I mean, like, seriously!? Out of the most insensitive-

"Then you can sleep with Carlos." Logan snapped more to Carlos than Kendall. I could tell he didn't like being offered up for sex like that.

I felt a stab of jealousy shoot through me. I didn't want anybody, besides myself, sleeping with Kendall! "Hell no!" I screamed, which earned me a odd look from the pale doctor and the Latino, Kendall looked like he wasn't paying attention. "I-I mean, that wouldn't help anything! I-"

"I wouldn't be able to do it, anyway." Kendall interrupted, voice broken. He looked at the three of with pain filled eyes. I swear my heart shattered. "You guys don't get it! Matt dumped me right after you two slept with him. I didn't dump him, I didn't even get a chance to. He came to me the morning after and told me everything, then told me that it actually helped him realize I wouldn't be able to satisfy him, because I can't move my lower body. Before he left, he told me he just went out with me because I was a rising hockey star and just so happened to be good in bed, but now I'm not and no one would want me because I'm crippled. He was right, I wouldn't be able to. So, no I wouldn't be able to sleep with either of you anyway, even if I wanted to. It's physically not possible! And by the way, I had already forgiven you a long time ago, but thank you for completely humiliating me. You guys are great." Kendall said, eyes dull. I hated that he thought no one would want him. He backed up and rolled out of the dinning area.

I turned to the two idiots. "You are the most insensitive jerks I have ever had the misfortune of knowing! And we knew Jett!" I screamed at them in complete and utter disbelief.

"We were drunk! It was a mistake! We're s-" Logan was cut off abruptly by a mouth full of my fist. Logan stumbled back. "Dude!" He exclaimed rubbing his bruising jaw.

"I told you I would punch you!" I yelled.

"Yeah, if we hurt Kendall!" He yelled back.

"And what do you call that?!" I was fuming. "You fucking slept with his boyfriend! It's also the reason he has self esteem issues. Thanks to you two idiots!"

"We were drunk!" Carlos yelled suddenly. "It wasn't our original plan to sleep with him. We wanted to get him drunk and talking. That way we could see if he was a good choice for Kendall. We couldn't just not drink! It would have looked suspicious, but we ended up drinking too much."

"That's no excuse and you know it!" I said sternly. "Your heart might have been in the right place, but it backfired and did more harm than good." I looked between the two of them. "I am so disappointed in you. You didn't even say sorry after the fact or tried to make up with him over the years. I had to force you to. Do you have any idea what that can do to a person? He probably felt abandoned all over again. You're supposed to be true friends that stick with him no matter what, not bail when it gets too hard!" They both flinched back at my harsh tone. Sharing a look with each other, they looked back to me and nodded, eyes down cast in shame.

"We'll fix it James. We promise." Logan said softly.

I just stared at them, shook my head and exited the dinning area without another word. I was incredibly disappointed. I was just so hard to think that they could be so…so…there weren't words for it. But right now, I needed to focus on Kendall, who I didn't know where he went. I walked to the living room and peeked in there, but only saw Katie and Mama Knight. Guess they heard the yelling and decided to let us work it out. I checked his room, the guest room, the bathrooms, but he wasn't in any. I huffed out a breath in frustration, scrubbing a hand over my cheek. Where the hell-oh there he is! He was outside on the deck overlooking the back yard. When had it gotten dark? Did we really fight for that long? Well we did get here later than normal for lunche…

"You know," He said not looking away from the stars once I found a chair and sat next to him, "my dad would come out here to look at the stars all the time. He said that the sky at night is the same as it was thousands of years ago and it was like looking at the past. We would sit out here for hours looking at the stars and constellations, he would tell me about each one." He lifted a hand to point at a cluster of stars. "That's Scorpio, and that's Cancer." He said pointing to the other. "It always calms me down to look at the stars."

"Kendall?" I asked. I had no idea what in the world brought on this speech.

He finally looked over at me. His golden hair caught the little light there was and his green eyes sparkled in the moons light. "What he taught me was to not dwell on the past. And I try not to, god do I try. I've already forgiven them, because I know that they did it to help me and, I guess, in the end it did. But it's so hard to not dwell, when I'm reminded of the past every time I wake up and can't move my legs." He looked away, again. "I wish he was here."

My heart broke into a million microscopic pieces. I wish his dad was here to. He could have helped Kendall. But he wasn't, and I was. I'm starting to think that the best thing for Kendall is to actually be in a relationship. If he was loved by someone other than family, it would show him that he's not useless and is needed. I didn't know if that was going to be me but I can try. Not now, he's not ready now, but soon. Right now, I'm going to work on making those eyes shine brighter.

"Hey Kendall?" I asked softly. He turned to me again. Head tilted to the side in inquire. I looked at him for a moment, he was truly beautiful, I just wished he saw that. I tore my eyes away and pointed to a star cluster that looked familiar. "Which constellation is that?"

He looked up and smiled. "Orion's belt. My dad loved to tell me that story…"

He proceeded to tell me the story of a great hero, fighting off monsters and gathering glory. He moved his hand in grand gestures to demonstrate sword stocks or bow fires as he told the story.

All I saw though, was the famous Kendall fire slowly seeping back into his eyes.


End file.
